


Hall of Doors (The Arcana X Reader)

by evenings_universe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Modern Era, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenings_universe/pseuds/evenings_universe
Summary: You were just playing The Arcana game for awhile now. It's all fun and games until your world flips upside down. These six unexpected visitors try to get back to their realm as you try to keep your sanity.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. I just wanted to play a game

The day started the same as usual. The last four days of early shifts at the grocery store have started to take their toll. 6am wasn’t ideal nor was 5am but it covers rent and bills for the apartment. At least there’s two days off after this one.

You went through the usual of waking up at 4am, eating a good serving of your favorite cereal, and listening to some music. You smile as you remember that you have one last chapter of the Asra route on The Arcana app. Honestly more surprised with the fact how close you’re to completing all of the love routes within a few weeks.

Tapping the screen one last time ‘THE END’ showed up.

Dopamine flowed through you. The game was complete.Saving the best route for last to end it on a bittersweet note. The next step is only to get all of the extra scenes and postcards without spending money on coins and keys.

The alarm for 5:30 flashed on screen making you swear under your breath.

Not long till you were out the door running to your car, beginning the new day.

\-------

Working at a grocery store isn’t very exciting. However, what made it fun was the coworkers.

During the early morning hours, it’s nice to chat with the night crew. Especially lately, you’ve grown a bond with one of them over photography and another with an older anime that you didn’t think you would be so invested in.

After tossing the cardboard from most of the grocery load, cleaning the check stands, and sweeping the floor, the store opened.

Forgetting already it’s Thursday, senior discount day. You chuckle to yourself as you put up the mini schedules for the day, listing who’s here including what times they’ll be there and when their lunches were. “Do you think today will be busy?” you shouted over at Becca, the first cashier to arrive for the day.

Becca shook her head, “You know it will be. Old people like saving money.” She started to sign into the register.

You laugh again. This day couldn’t get any better, until actual customers come through the lines.

The hours seemed to fly by. More courtesy clerks and cashiers appeared on the scene.

You got a chance to hide down the isles by putting away go back items.

You check your watch. “It’s only 10:30…” you mutter to yourself. “I know I can survive one and a half hours.” You put the last can of pinto beans back on the shelf when you feel a tap on your shoulder. Turning around, putting on your best customer voice, you face the customer, “Yes? How may I help… you……” 

“Hello, (y/n)! You seem different…” the redheaded stranger with the most out of place outfit gave you a wicked but kind smile. “Let me guess… new clothes?”

“Julian….?! How-” you try to keep yourself calm as you lower your voice. “How the hell are you real?! And out of all places, why are you here at where I work?!”

“Oh! Eer…”

“Maybe don’t answer that,” you pinch the bridge of your nose. “I must be dreaming. Please please please let this be my brain finally giving out.” You close your eyes tightly as possible. When you opened them again, there was no luck. Julian was standing there clear as day, with his stupid arms folded in those black gloves and wearing that ridiculous cape.

“Do you need me to fetch you some water, (y/n)?” He quickly looks around, then shock hits his face. He lowers his voice to whisper, “Everyone is staring.”

“No shit sherlock…” you groan as your hands cover your face. The urge to scream increased exponentially.

“Hey! What’s going on here?”

You look up to see your boss, concerned and confused all at the same time. He glances Julian up and down then back at you.

“Er…” You sit up and pull on your uniform. “This is my…” you try to think of what proper relations would actually make sense. “Cousin. He was on his way to a… performance.” That should cover the explanation of why the hell Julian is dressed like the way he is.

“Ah yes!” Julian gave you a wink, then shot almost eye contact at your boss. “I’m on my way to perform at the local theater! My biggest roll yet!” He holds his arm behind his back, standing proud.

You have to say, at least this doofus is a decent enough actor and owns half a brain cell. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to go ahead and take my break.” You give a smile and grab Julian’s wrist, dragging him out of the store, to your car.

Once outside, Julian decided it was a good time to say every thought he had on his mind, “WOW! This place is entirely different from Vesuvia!” His big eyes and his gawking expression, definitely honing in on the fact this is real.

When you get to the car, you open the passenger door and let Julian sit there. That didn’t stop him from wanting to explore the horseless carriage. “Holy shit…” 

You cross your arms, “Hey, Ilya! As much as you give me a headache, I need to know, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING??!!”

He rolled his eyes as he faced forward again, “Now you sound just like Portia.”

You try your best not to scream, resting your head on your now put out hand. “I need to know how you are here. Maybe I can bring you back…” The closest ideal magic you got is ditching Julian, getting out of town, and driving into the ocean.

Julian sighed, “I’m guessing you want the short version…” His expression became more serious. “Yknow how we defeated the Devil and put down Lucio?”

“Yeah, just finished that plotline for the sixth time this morning.”

“So you do- wait. What do you mean six-” Your glare must’ve been enough of an answer. “Haha… anyway, Asra wanted to make sure that he was actually gone gone, especially from the land of the Arcana.”

You nodded, “Makes sense but doesn't explain how you’re here, in front of me, flesh and blood.”

“Well…” He looked up past your shoulder, sitting up. “PASHA!”

Behind you were the rest of the group, excluding Lucio. At least there’s that plus. Asra was leading the way. Even more impressed that no one in this crappy parking lot ran them over yet. You shake your head, trying to stop the optimism, rhyme, and reason.

Wasn’t long till Portia, Nadia, Asra, and surprisingly Muriel were in yours and Julian’s presence. 

Julian shot Portia a smile as she gave him the look of ‘I’m gonna whip your ass’. “IYLA! YOU CRAZY SON OF A-” she let out a big sigh, trying to keep herself together.

“Of course, you didn’t want to admit you did something stupid…” You side eyed Julain.

Julian gave an innocent smile, “I wouldn’t put it like that…”

Portia put her hands on her hips, “You opened and went through a random door without telling us!”

“I found (y/n)!”

“That doesn’t give you a pass! What if we couldn’t find you!” Her eyes started to water.

Haha regret was painted in Julian’s face, “Pasha don’t cry…”

“What did you mean by door? And I’m guessing there’s more than one door?” You raised an eyebrow at the group.

Asra was the one to speak up this time, thank god. “Do you remember how I told you about you gotta be careful which door you go through when getting to the other realms?”

You nod slowly as the vague memory comes back to you, finally making everything click. You still had one question on your mind, “Why me?”

Asra didn’t know how to answer, completely not expecting the question.

“Your world is a whole game that anyone can play. Why me out of everyone?”

“Sometimes there’s no complete answers. Just questions…”

Nadia entered the conversation, “Not to intrude, but I bet we can get back to our world just as easily as we got here.”

You inhale sharply, “Hate to break it to you, this world is the most unmagical place I know of. Even Disney goes into that category.” 

Julian hopped out of the car, “There’s gotta be a little bit of magic here…?”

“Literally the only magic we have is the ability to dream and high speed internet.”

“High speed what?”

“(Y/n) is right.” Muriel admitted. “There’s barely any magic here to get us back.”

Portia wacked Julian outside the head, “Thanks, dumbass!”

“At least Lucio isn’t here!” Julian put his hands up in defense.

Loud shouting came from the store, making the six of you look over at the building.

Oh shit work

You watch as your two top managers escort a flailing man with an over the top outfit and a gold arm walk out… 

wait 

“Speak of the Devil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I honestly thought this on a dime. I was going to copy The Arcana chapter titles but then I said: no <3\. Please don't @ me when I say that I've only finished three of the endings...


	2. And They Were Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hopped the universe was gonna pay you back somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited this is actually hitting off well at least to me. Anyway, thanks and let's hope I keep this consistent posting.

The universe felt very generous today. Starting with completing a game that sometimes tested your patience, having an actual good day at work, and now meeting new people. Only if ‘new people’ meant earth shattering realities mending together just to give you a mind fuck that you never really asked for. But yknow the universe be the equivalent of a relative giving you a fidget spinner in 2036 and you’re way past 10 years old.

In the dead silent parking lot, Lucio's voice boomed.

“DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?! IM COUNT LUCIO!!!” He wrestled the restraints of your two managers.

As much as you hate to admit it, you’re going to have to help this whiny twink with a suspiciously hourglass figure.

You look at the group, “Please don’t hate me for what I’m about to do.”

Nadia looked at you almost wide eyed, “Don’t tell me…”

“(Y/n) no…” Portia started to say as you went off to the rescue.

How were you going to play this one off....

As you got closer to the three men, you let out a shaky sigh. “Oh my god! There he is!!” You throw your hands up in disappointment.

“What? Is this your other cousin?” One of your managers raised an eyebrow.

“Something like that. He’s my mother’s insane brother. He was supposed to be accompanied by err…” shit you forgot the name you game Julian, or if you even gave him one. Though you have to say, Lucio’s expression is priceless. “My cousin. That’s why he came to find me, that he lost our crazy uncle.”

“Let me get this straight,” Your manager crossed their arms with a half glare. “Your cosplaying cousin for a play came to the store to tell you that he lost your mentally ill uncle who, might I add, is also in supposed cosplay.”

You hear Lucio mutter, “I’m not mentally ill.”

“Yes. This is why I keep my family a mystery. Mainly because of this guy. Also I’ll need to go home early because of this fiasco. So, may I?”

Your manager still not fully convinced, let's Lucio go into your custody. “I’ll let you go this once…”

Lucio glared at you, “You will pay for this.”

“Uh huh sure I will uncle! HAHA! THANK YOU!” You leave the scene screaming internally. Hopefully they let you still work haha… oh god.

As you walk back to your car, you feel eyes are still on you closely. You didn’t expect Lucio to be towering over you and have his gold hand so tightly around your wrist. Surprised he hasn’t resisted you too much yet. Like if he knew what you were thinking, he started twisting your wrist then soon your arm.

“I told you were going to pay!”

“JULIAN! OUR CRAZY UNCLE IS BEING A BITCH!!”

“Oh right!” Julian walked over and started to speak as if he were talking to a child who was in the middle of a meltdown. “CALM DOWN UNCLE LUCIO!” 

“IM COUNT LUCIO TO YOU JULES!”

You take note that Lucio could make a run for it and or fight right now but he’s just standing there twisting your arm. Is he really this dumb?

“Ah yes! Uncle Count Lucio! Now let’s get you home!” Julian had Lucio livid enough to restrain him properly again as you cradled your hurt arm. You felt pain but there weren't any broken bones, hopefully.

You swore you saw Smoke coming out of Lucio’s ears as you made it to your car.

Ah haha now what the hell are you going to do? One option was to bring them back to your place. How? It’s not like you have a van. Now there’s seven of you.

\--------

You hoped that there was no one on the road to see this monstrosity.

Lucio was on the fuckin roof while you had everyone else tightly packed in the car. The most illegal shit, even mythbusters wouldn’t ever touch this.

Not going to lie though, you did give him the option of the roof or the trunk.

Dumbass chose the roof, making you have to run into the conveniently placed hardware shop next to the store you worked at because the plot demanded it.

Speeding down the road, and Lucio as a siren, all seven of you got home safely to the downtown area where you live.

Muriel helped you get down the petrified Lucio off your car roof. Glad that he wouldn’t be attacking anyone anytime soon due to that traumatic event.

As the group followed you to the gate to your apartment building, all you could think about is the bad news you had to give them.

You turn around to them, “Fair warning. I have a small apa- living space. And I’ll give you a passcode to the code to this gate when you all get situated.” This is the worst host introduction.

They all seemed not too appalled.

Whatever you guess.

To make this journey more complete, you should’ve had those rings that small children need to walk with in a group.

Julian peered down the hall of the floor of your apartment. “This looks oddly familiar.”

Asra side eyed him, “Sure, Iyla.”

“So, (y/n),” Nadia looked at the doors as you passed them by.

“Yes, Nadia?”

“Do you live on this whole floor?”

“Actually no. These are other people’s homes…” your voice faded as you pulled out your keys from your pocket. “Sometimes I wish it was because rent keeps going up.” You let out a small chuckle.

Opening the door in a flash of white light!

Shit you left the lights on.

“Sorry everyone! Totally left these stupid lights on.” You lead them inside your one bedroom apartment with an awkward kitchen and a broken IKEA couch that was on sale in the so-called living room. The bathroom was right next to the bedroom. “You can make yourself at home if there’s any room. Just please PLEASE do NOT use anything in the kitchen. I will be kicked out if any of you set this place on fire.”

“Heh no promises,” Lucio smirked.

Might have to make a list of rules. Everyone was too preoccupied looking around.

Portia went out onto the small balcony, “(y/n), do you have any pets?”

“They’re actually not allowed. But I do have a plant named Planty!” You drag out a small cactus from your room in a flower pot that’s a decade old. Googly eyes and glitter glue, Portia takes hold of it.

“This is the cutest little baby ever!”

You’re quickly reminded that Muriel had his opinions on homes. “This place isn’t safe enough.”

“The door automatically slams shut, has a peep hole, and three locks. This place is safer than my bank account.” You take off your work vest.

Nadia had gracefully taken a seat on that broken couch. She made it look like it was the softest piece of luxury, or maybe she was just trying to be nice. Doesn’t seem like something she would do.

Thought interrupted by Julian trying to figure out what a TV is. “Whoa this is like a magic mirror!”

You snap your attention to him.“The thing isn’t even on. Now watch this…” you walk over to the excuse of an end table, taking the remote, and turning on Netflix. “I don’t know what’s entertaining but right now they have Pirates of the Caribbean on here.”

Julian watched the screen like a kid at a candy store. “Oh my god…”

“Now you shall be entertained!”

“(Y/n)...”

You turn to Asra’s voice, his expression concerning. 

“What should we do with Lucio..?”

The both of you looked over at the blonde exploring your fridge. “There’s no magic here so he can’t harm anyone.”

“He can still kill us.”

“Just lock him in the bathroom or something…” You unexpectedly let out a yawn, remembering you’ve been up since 4am. “ I think I’m going to take a nap now. Please don’t do anything stupid…”

“I might do the same,” Asra chuckled. There’s still worry in his voice.

“Not to intrude,” Portia butted into the conversation. “But where are we going to sleep? Also we need clothes to blend in.”

Now that stumped you. You couldn’t simply give them your clothes. For now they’ll just have to stay in what they have. At least Portia was the closest to cottage core and you have the next two days off.

“Err… hmm…” The sleeping scenario stumped you. “I know that Muriel can sleep anywhere, even if it’s uncomfortable. Asra can also nap nearly anywhere, so I’m guessing that goes for sleeping too. I might have an old sleeping bag? I also have plenty of blankets. My friends didn’t call me a blanket whore for nothing…I guess Nadia can take the couch… I really don’t want any of you sleeping with me in my bed…”

No one seemed to object, except for Lucio. Guess you gotta give him your second comforter to make him halfway happy. Also Julian and Nadia were caught up in the movie to notice too much of what you were talking about.

You go ahead to your room, bringing out your old sleeping bag and a box of blankets. “You guys can fight over them. Muriel has permission to beat anyone up if they start doing bullshit. Asra is in charge. I’m going to take a nap.”

You leave, shutting your bedroom door, crossing your fingers that nothing happens.


End file.
